U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,705,056 and 7,133,149 disclose a method and an apparatus of anchoring in which backing members are provided for positive location in between successive spatially disposed U-shaped metal studs forming a wall structure, the backing members being interlinked by a hinge. The backing members are provided with grooves which selectively register with overturned edges of the stud flanges thereby giving a positive location for the backing members with hinges affording continuity longitudinally of the wall structure formed by the studding. The backing members, which may be of plywood, are marketed together with the hinge in suitable lengths such as to present an integral combination, which in use constitutes a continuous strapping lengthwise of the studding thus providing flexibility during installation, but rigidity when properly fixed in position by the use of suitable fasteners.
Although the prior art recited supra represents a valuable contribution in the building trade giving time-saving installation advantages together with the structural integrity demanded by appropriate codes, the combination of the backing members and the hinge is cumbersome in terms of packaging, storage and to some extent in handling.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved system for the installation of metal studding and the provision of the requisite heavy-duty backing members for the attachment of wall-mounted furniture normally to be found in commercial and residential premises.